1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact and a connector including the contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test device for measuring or testing electric characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuit or the like formed on a wafer is used when manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like, for example. With such a test device, contacts are contacted with electrode pads or electrode terminals formed on the wafer for electrically connecting the test device with the semiconductor integrated circuit or the like to conduct an electrical measurement.
Patent Document 1 discloses a coil spring probe including a contact pin and a tubular housing, as such a contact. The contact pin includes a contacting end which contacts an electrical pad of a semiconductor integrated circuit and a guide member which is inserted in the housing. Further, a part of the housing is formed as a coil spring.
In this coil spring probe, by providing the coil spring, the contacting end of the contact pin is extensible and the electrical connection with the electrode pad can be ensured.
By including plural of such contacts in an insulating body, a connector for electrical connection can be structured.
However, the coil spring probe disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes many components such as the contact pin and the housing, and it is necessary to manufacture each of the components and to assemble the components. Thus, a manufacturing process becomes complicated, leading to higher cost.